


First of Firsts

by queenship



Category: All fandoms
Genre: Gen, for my eyes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenship/pseuds/queenship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>umm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Firsts

Hello, manners maketh man, i think...

**Author's Note:**

> ... i wanna try ao3


End file.
